Pancakes!
by TheRoastedChicken
Summary: This story explains what life might be like if Sonic and Tails existed nonanthropomorphically in the human world as animals .


Disclaimer: I don't own any of Sega's characters, although seeing as it isn't exactly based on the Sonic characters, I shouldn't _really_ need this, but I'll put one in anyway.

Before the story: This story is based on what might happen if they were just your average animals. Rated because of how... descriptive it is in some parts XD. If you have a weak stomach, or are afraid of slugs, please feel free to not read this (lol). Please R&R because I'm new, young and I need any creative critism (nice things are pleasant too though…) to help me improve; 3. Now, enough with my beforeness. On with the story! :D

Pancakes.

The rain was cold and it came down hard like the spines on Sonic's back.

"Mmmmmffph," He scrambled under the bushes.

He did not like this weather. Not only could he not curl up all sleep all warm and cozy in his bed, but predators were out. There also seemed to be more of those loud shiny things that happened to move where a lot of his hedgehog friends had been, well, pancakeified.

What was that smell? As he looked over, a fat slug _oozed_ it's way through the mud.

'_At least __something__ good comes out of this rain stuff_,' he thought as he ate the slug, squealing in delight.

His smell sharp teeth punctured the slime and he chewed the slug into smaller pieces, it's guts sliding down Sonic's throat.

The slime combined with the froth at his mouth to make, a taste from heaven.

He thought, '_Next time, no mud_?'

A slight burst of energy gave him the urge to explore.

"Uhhh, grrrrrr? Hmm…" There seemed to be a large collection of food over that black gravel. Looking up, he noticed that the rain had eased, so now was probably as good a chance he'd get. One small footstep at a time, he crawled out of the front yard. All of a sudden, he heard loud thudding footsteps while he was in the hedge. Three teenagers were walking past on the pavement.

Sonic, feeling threatened, curled himself up into a ball. Just when they'd passed and he thought it was safe to emerge, he heard yelling from a kitchen window.

"Urrrrnnargh?" Sonic queried himself.

**Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!** He nearly peed himself from shock as a frying-pan full of pancakes literally flew out of the front window, landing on the lawn.

Sonic's stomach rumbled and he wondered if he should go try out this odd delicacy. Unfortunately, he was too slow and a flock of seagulls swarmed around the pancake to have a feast.

Sonic's brain, too small to worry, decided to make the journey to 'the other side'.

But first, he had to cross the dark side. Without any cookies.

**-.-.-.-**

It was raining. Not as much as before, but it was still enough to soak the small fox's thick fur. Whimpering, he walked around in a search for food. Food often came out in the rain, in fact that was the sole reason tails was out.

"Owwrrwww!" Tails' stomach growled for food, and he was about to give up when he caught onto an array of food smells.

Unfortunately, however, all of them were situated; it seemed, in the residential areas.

The sheer amount of hunger drove him deeper into the town.

Delight ensued when he found a small, slow hedgehog making its way to cross the road.

Hiding in the scrub, he eyed it carefully. It had manages to get its way across the path, but now it had a two-lane road to overcome.

Suddenly, Tails remembered of a painful time, his last attempt at dining on this spiny surprise. Looking down at his scarred right paw was enough to make him whimper, yet the hunger was great. Tails went on.

That whimper caught Sonic's attention.

He froze.

What was that?

Was it one of those 'car' things?

He eased up when he decided it was probably so.

Okay. This was it. Sonic started to cross the road.

**VROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!**

Sonic sat stunned looked at the blurred headlights as a family station-wagon went past, missing him by sheer inches.

He was very relieved and slightly, so was the fox.

Several more cars went past, Sonic ending up straight underneath the car on several occasions.

"Hnnrrgharghnn," grunted Sonic.

There seemed to be a large amount of animal remains here.

YECH!

Sonic just stood on a dead _something,_ so mangled that it was unrecognizable.

Tails was getting more and more impatient.

He was surprised his prey couldn't head his stomach arguing for a feed.

Just as he was about to attack this hedgehog-thing, he saw a grungy car appear just below the horizon, so he waited.

Sonic did not notice the vehicle approaching until it was too late.

He froze, and started at the fat tyres looking closer.

Tails froze in realization and the rubber tyres went to greet sonic, who'd resumed his state of a ball of spines.

The driver of the car saw that he was about to run over Sonic the hedgehog.

"**PANCAKES**!"

Tails jumped as Sonic went;

"Unnghh Rmmmmuurrrh **SPLAT**!" His last words.

Tails howled as the car drove on. He was still starving, so much he couldn't be bothered tracking down another target to kill.

He'd lost so much fat that every breeze that went past made him shiver violently.

The traffic had silenced, and Tail's made his way to the wet, bloodied carcass of the run over hedgehog.

His stomach egged him on, licking his chops, and he dug in.

The spines had been crushed by the weight of the vehicle, making it easier for Tails to manoeuvre around them and get at the warm juicy flesh.

Crimson blood dripped from Tails jaw, the warm raw taste trailing inside him filling his starving stomach.

The patch of road was dyed temporarily red, as there was no rain to wash away the stain.

Tails licked at any scraps of flesh remaining and gnawed at the bones till they were nothing.

He moved and pierced one of Sonic's lifeless eyes with his pointy red tooth.

It burst, with a clearish brown liquid seeping out. Tails licked it up greedily.

Satisfied, Tails made his way back to the outskirts of town to clean his tainted face.

Maybe, just maybe, the hedgehogs would have better luck tomorrow.

**The end.**


End file.
